Rain
by Jaded Redemption
Summary: [Revamped] A bungled mission sends Yohji on a roller coaster ride he never expected. Now he’s left questioning who his enemies really are. [Complete]


Rain

Written by: Skyyler Kaori

-oOsSsOo-

Yohji was cold. Yohji was soggy. Yohji was deeply contemplating suicide.

The icy droplets of rain that poured down from dark, rolling clouds seemed to fit the lanky playboy's mood perfectly. Blank jade green eyes peered out from beneath wavy russet hair that had been matted to his scalp by the chilled water that pelted him from above. The man raked a trembling hand through his rain-sodden hair, trying to push the unruly locks into some semblance of order, and let out a long-suffering sigh. He cast a hollow gaze over the empty park he had stumbled into more then twenty minutes ago and shook his head sadly. Haunted viridian orbs squeezed tightly shut against the salty tears that stung his eyelids, pricking like sharp, skeletal fingers. He continued to stand, motionless, in the center of the grassy field, letting the rain soak through his freshly changed clothes. Letting his eyes slid open again he spared a disgusted glance for the bulky watch on his wrist, the one that concealed a deadly length of garrote wire. He winced as memories from earlier that night flooded back to him.

__

-O Flashback O-

Scared eyes glanced frantically around the small metal cell and tears shone fresh on young dirt smudged cheeks. Even from the view screens in the security room Yohji could feel the terror that radiated from the young girls' minds. He opened his mouth to call to them, to let them know that they would be ok, but his voice was abruptly drowned out by the sudden blaring of security alarms. "Shit!" His stomach clenched painfully, anger and denial tugging at the rational sectors of his brain. He had to get them out.

Balinese, get out of the building now. The target set a time bomb off before Siberian was able to reach him. It's going to blow in five minutes. Aya's voice was calm despite the obvious desperation of their situation.

Can't Bombay disarm it? I found the kidnapped girls. I just… 

Now Balinese! It was rare that the stoic red head ever yelled.

Yohji swallowed the lump in his throat. Moving out. 

-oOo-

Four sets of eyes looked on in complete silence as the large, two-story building tumbled down, consumed in a pillar of flames. Its foundation had cracked and splintered beneath it as the explosion swelled from the belly of the building, bursting through thick glass windows and taking the young hostages with it. Dust and bits of concrete rolled up into the air, mingling with dark black clouds of smoke and blotting out the stare speckled canopy overhead.

Yohji glanced back at the other three members of his team, jade eyes scrutinizing each of them, judging the amount of damage they had taken.

Blood ran freely from an open gash across Aya's upper arm, dripping sluggishly onto the sidewalk, the small droplets of crimson soaking into the pavement and staining it the color of death. His usually icy violet orbs were now haunted, vulnerable. The redhead leaned heavily on Ken, the younger brunette wrapping his arms almost protectively around the slightly taller assassin's waist. Ken's chocolate brown eyes held a similar expression to Aya's, though he didn't appear to have any physical injuries. Omi was a different story all together. Tears streamed unchecked from wide crystal blue eyes, mixing with crimson blood to run pink down the smooth contours of his face. No doubt the youngest member of Weiß blamed himself for what happened, not being able to disarm the bomb.

Yohji shook his head and simply turned stiffly on his heel, walking away from the destruction. Numb. He felt numb.

-O End Flashback O-

"I can't forget those kids' eyes," he murmured softly, voice getting swept up by the wind and carried away. He closed his eyes again and turned his face up to the rain, letting the feel of the cold water run streams over his skin. No matter how long he stood there in the icy shower the blood would never wash away, his sins would never be cleansed. It was engraved in his very soul, branded into the essence of his being. "My life is no more then structured chaos…" he murmured softly.

"Grim thoughts kitten."

Yohji calmly turned his head to the side, empty eyes lifting to regard the man who had spoken. The German's flame red hair fell in dripping strands about his face, lacking the typical yellow headband that usually kept it out of cool aquamarine eyes. For once he didn't wear his cocky smirk, but instead his lips were pursed in a thoughtful frown.

"Go ahead and kill me Schuldich. I won't fight," the tall brunette said, barking a sardonic laugh.

"I'm not going to kill you Balinese." Schuldich replied solemnly, face taking on an almost remorseful expression.

"Then what are you doing here? Schwarz has been out to kill Weiß since the day we met. I'm not foolish enough to believe that you just happened to wander in here out of bored curiosity. You must have some reason for being here."

"If I had come here with the intention of killing you, Kitten, I could have done so ten times over by now. Don't underestimate me. You've made that mistake in the past, as I recall."

Yohji snorted in response.

Schuldich continued, unperturbed, "I'll let you in on a little secret..." The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk this time, though it only remained briefly.

"I don't care about your little secret!" The brunette assassin hissed vehemently. "If you're not here to kill me then go away and let me brood in peace."

"I know you're curious." The telepath tapped his head lightly.

Yohji snapped his posture rigid. "Stay out of my head!"

The redhead chuckled softly in reply.

"Fine you sadistic bastard, what's this little secret you're so proud of?" Jade eyes glared coldly at the Schwarz member.

Again Schuldich let a light chuckle escape his lips; Yohji was so predictable. Stepping closer to his rival he let his voice drop to a whisper. "We don't really want you dead, Weiß. You truly do underestimate us…"

Yohji shivered despite himself when the other assassin's warm breath tickled the cold skin of his neck. He opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut again when the redhead continued.

"We wanted Estet out of our hair and you simply helped us achieve that goal. Like I said earlier, if we wanted you dead you would be. So, you see, I'm not here to kill you, and I really was just passing by." The German's smirk only increased at the incredulous look Yohji gave him.

The ex PI swallowed hard, unnerved by the nose-to-nose proximity of the other man. "You expect me to believe that?"

__

Believe what you will. With that the redhead closed the minimal gap between them, snagging the collar of Yohji's shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss. A small 'erk' of surprise escaped the lanky man's lips, giving Schuldich the advantage he needed to completely dominate the kiss. Pressing closer to the other man he brought his free hand up to tangle his fingers through knotted strands of chestnut. _Let it go Yohji. _He commanded, the kiss turning mildly gentler. He almost laughed in triumph when he felt the other assassin's hesitation melt away, strong finger twisting in the fabric of his shirt in a desperate attempt to cling to something tangible, something that wouldn't fade away. Abruptly the telepath broke he kiss, pulling back to leave the younger man staring at him with a mixture of confusion and shock. Seconds later the shock turned to anger.

"W-what the hell are you playing at!" The brunette snarled, voice shaking with barely contained rage.

Schuldich merely shrugged and turned on his heel, strolling calmly from the park as the rain still pounded down from above. "Look me up next time you're feeling depressed."

Yohji just glared at the German's retreating back. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

__

Just guilty.

FIN

-oOsSsOo-

May 20th, 2005 11:28am

1,337 Words

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. :Sniffles pitifully: Can't I just have Schuldich?

Author's Note: Urhm…sorry for the crappiness of this story but it was just a block breaker for my chapter fanfics. I wrote it about two years ago and just recently revamped it. Tell me if you like it, maybe I'll write a sequel or something. Who knows? NEway, review, review, review! I wanna know? Should I add more to it or not?


End file.
